Ray
by Lara Boger
Summary: Sinopse: Tora assume para si mesmo que sente algo mais por Shou, porém, em um momento extremo, percebe que o pouco que tinham era construído sob bases incertas. Agora, cabe a si reagir e fazer com que a história possa ter um outro desfecho. - Alice Nine - TxSH - YAOI.


**Disclaimer: **Alice Nine não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Tora assume para si mesmo que sente algo mais por Shou, porém, em um momento extremo, percebe que o pouco que tinham era construído sob bases incertas. Agora, cabe a si reagir e fazer com que a história possa ter um outro desfecho. - Alice Nine - TxSH - YAOI.

**Notas**: Esta história foi publicada originalmente em 13/06/2012 no Nyah Fanfiction.

**Notas: **Other side da fic Waterfall

* * *

**RAY**

**Oneshot**

O rapaz moreno estava sentado no sofá, olhando para a porta que dava para a varanda. Do outro lado daquela porta havia a madrugada de Tóquio, com suas luzes, cores e sons, convidando a todos para a sua festa. Um convite atrativo, especialmente para ele, que não costumava recusar uma boa bebida, mas que por hora não tinha vontade de aceitar. Tinha algo muito mais importante a fazer.

Deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor, tentando observar os detalhes da sala. As cores claras, os móveis de bom gosto, como se tivessem sido escolhidos a dedo por alguém que tivesse um grande cuidado. Pequenas coisas que poderiam fazer uma casa ter a cara do seu dono. O apartamento de Shou não era uma exceção, definitivamente. Cada canto parecia minunciosamente planejado com o mesmo esmero com o qual ele pensava em figurinos, maquiagens e tudo o mais para o Alice Nine.

Tora gostava de lá, não se cansava de apreciar essas pequenas coisas, mas nem sempre tinha o tempo apropriado para isso. Porem, pelo menos por hora, o tempo não seria problema. Aquela não seria mais uma visita furtiva, onde qualquer tipo de contemplação seria mero desperdício ou qualquer outro gesto ou palavra seria motivo para embaraço. Agora teria tempo para tudo mais que havia pensado secretamente durante aqueles meses.

Olhando para o relógio, levantou-se do sofá e atravessou o corredor tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, dirigindo seus passos de volta até o local de onde havia saído há quase uma hora. Abriu a porta com cuidado, indo até a cama com passos lentos para observar o rapaz ali deitado, embalado por um sono aparentemente leve. Era bom mesmo que estivesse dormindo. Do jeito que ele vinha se sentindo mal, todo tempo de descanso seria bom.

Abaixou-se, sentando no chão bem ao seu lado, tocando sua testa e seu pescoço para verificar se ele tinha febre. Um toque que sem demora virou um carinho, gesto que há tempos gostaria de fazer, mas que sempre refreara por motivos variados e pouco importantes embora nunca tivesse lhe faltado oportunidades. Pretexto para toques sempre houveram, especialmente naqueles últimos meses nos quais haviam compartilhado uma intimidade física inimaginável, mas as intenções ficavam para trás da mesma forma.

Culpa sua. Exclusivamente sua, mas não era como se adiantasse lamentar.

Sem demora, acabou cedendo a vontade de ficar ali ao lado dele, ficando perto dele o bastante para suprir qualquer necessidade de ambos. Não imaginava que Shou pudesse acordar e lhe pedir algo tão cedo, mas não custava prevenir e ficar atento ao que ele pudesse precisar. Não era como se devesse esperar que ele lhe pedisse algo. Shou nunca pedia nada, mesmo quando estava precisando. Sabia que Kohara agia dessa forma. Deveria ter notado isso antes. Talvez isso tivesse tornado as coisas um pouco mais fáceis entre eles.

Era estranho notar como as coisas aconteciam. Há meses estavam envolvidos, mas não parecia haver intimidade. Não por falta de desejo, mas era difícil explicar. Talvez aquilo tivesse começado da forma errada e por isso todos os gestos que deveriam ser feitos com naturalidade pareciam ser algo... anormal.

Tora não gostava de pensar nisso. Sentia-se no meio de um turbilhão. Havia permitido que tudo acontecesse daquela forma distorcida e agora teria de consertar o problema que criara graças à sua falta de sensibilidade. Shou não era alguém para encontros casuais de sexo rápido. Nem era só isso que Tora queria com ele. Porém sua incapacidade em se expressar e fazer as coisas da forma certa fez com que chegassem a aquela situação.

Odiou entender o significado das palavras que Kohara havia lhe dito há algumas horas, odiou saber a forma com a qual ele lhe enxergava, que ele não confiava. Odiou saber que aquilo o machucava.

Shou achava mesmo que Tora não se importava?

Suspirou, sentido pelas descobertas recentes. Claro que se importava. Há quanto tempo começara a ver o loiro como quem sente algo além de antiga amizade ou de uma parceria bem sucedida? Há quanto tempo aquilo ultrapassara a atração física inevitável e se transformara em algo mais?

Há quanto tempo seus olhos o seguiam, prestando atenção em mais do que o corpo do outro, desejosos de algo mais além do pouco que tinha?

Mas, claro, Shou nunca conseguiria reparar nisso. Pelo menos não enquanto suas atitudes não demonstravam tal desejo. Aqueles encontros furtivos que se seguiram após a primeira noite de bebedeira, aquelas visitas ao apartamento dele, nunca afirmariam nada além de tesão ou de uma válvula de escape, principalmente quando no dia seguinte explodiam rumores de novos casos envolvendo seu nome e o de modelos e outras famosas. Óbvio que seu receio a respeito daquela atração por alguém do mesmo sexo o afetaria. Claro que isso iria ferí-lo. O que estava pensando afinal?

Shinji ainda não havia conseguido assumir que sentia esse algo mais, mas podia pelo menos demonstrar que se importava. E era isso que estava decidido a fazer. Afinal, se tinha certeza de algo em sua vida, era a de nunca mais queria vê-lo daquele jeito como o encontrara naquela tarde.

- _Gomen, Shinji-kun. Acho que não posso ajudar dessa vez. _– relembrou as palavras de Shou, repassando-as em sua memória, novamente ouvindo a voz bonita em um tom pastoso e arrastado, vendo seu rosto pálido e triste, os lábios distorcidos em um sorriso sem vontade, como quem tenta disfarçar que sente dor.

Ele parecia tão... desprotegido. Tora realmente não queria mais vê-lo assim. Ainda tinha calafrios de pensar que ele estava sozinho e passando mal e que se não tivesse chegado a tempo poderia sequer ter tido algum tipo de ajuda. Fora pura sorte ter aquele acordo tácito sobre aquelas visitas rápidas e proibidas, ter insistido ao invés de dar meia volta e ficado preocupado em notar a porta apenas encostada... no fim, ficara tão assustado que mal soube o que fazer quando ele desmaiou em seus braços.

Mal se lembrava da forma com que pegara o telefone celular e discara para um amigo médico. Um parceiro de bar, simplesmente, mas que fora útil na hora certa. A sequencia parecia muito rápida em sua mente para que as lembranças fluíssem com naturalidade. Lembrava-se de tê-lo chamado sem resposta por várias vezes, de ter molhado seus pulsos e limpado seu rosto. De tê-lo carregado para a cama e de estar ali por todo o tempo.

_- É ele, Shinji? _– perguntara o médico quando a situação parecia mais calma e os ânimos menos exaltados, despindo-se por alguns segundos da seriedade exigida pela profissão em nome daquela amizade regada a álcool.

- _Como assim? Ele quem?_

_- Kohara. A pessoa de quem você tanto fala depois da terceira dose. É ele, não é?_

Na hora o moreno não entendera a pergunta, mas logo teve a percepção do que aquilo se tratara. Claro que Yasu sabia que Shinji era famoso, afinal se conheciam há anos, mas nunca parara para saber mais sobre o trabalho dele ou tivera tempo de conhecer os companheiros de banda. E para o moreno, notar que o outro unira as peças daquela forma fora surpreendente. Também fora um sinal de que aquele desejo por Shou o acompanhava há muito mais tempo do que poderia pensar, mas nunca se dera conta do quanto poderia ser transparente. Diante disso talvez não era difícil entender a ocasião no qual perdera o controle e colocara de vez a amizade a perder.

Queria se chutar por lembrar tão pouco, afinal fora ele quem havia se imposto, que havia arriscado tudo, então deveria ter todas as lembranças possíveis, mas para seu consolo ainda era capaz de lembrar de algumas coisas daquela noite... ainda era capaz de sentir o cheiro dele.

Tudo bem que essa intimidade já havia se repetido várias outras vezes depois então talvez o aroma não devesse ser normalmente algo muito significativo, mas Tora ainda conseguia se lembrar que o aroma da pele de Shou lhe parecera diferente naquele primeira vez. Talvez ele tivesse trocado seu perfume ou seu xampu, ou ainda fosse uma percepção qualquer, misturada à excitação pelo próprio tesão e pelas possíveis consequências daquela noite, por receio talvez, já que Shou não fizera nenhum esforço nem tomado qualquer iniciativa para que aquela primeira transa acontecesse. No fim poderia ser uma mistura de coisas do qual talvez fosse melhor não tentar entender.

Aliás, havia mesmo coisas que talvez não devessem mesmo ser entendidas. Algumas coisas sobre o loiro estavam mais ou menos nesse nível e pareciam ser um consenso entre todos: a forma com a qual ele escrevia essas letras, a forma com que sua mente funcionava e com a qual parecia viver em um mundo particular. Talvez isso fosse melhor deixar de lado. Mas Shinji não abriria mão de entender como Kohara havia se negligenciado daquele jeito. Tudo bem, há algum tempo estava percebendo que Shou vinha agindo de forma diferente, mas nunca se dera conta de que sua saúde vinha declinando, muito menos que fosse fruto de estresse. Normalmente o loiro não se mostrava insatisfeito ou aborrecido quando estava trabalhando... pelo menos não era nada que tivesse percebido. E diante disso, francamente não sabia o que pensar. Talvez por isso, há poucas horas houvesse até sido rude pra ter uma resposta.

_– O que houve? O que você sentiu? – perguntara observando-o atentamente, tentando entender o jeito como aquilo tinha acontecido. _

_- Náusea, dor de cabeça... foi mais forte dessa vez._

_- Dessa vez? Já passou mal desse jeito antes?_

_- Eu já respondi isso ao médico, Shinji._

_- Quem está perguntando agora sou eu, e não ele. Vamos, responde._

Sim, provavelmente soara rude, mas não poderia se importar com isso naquele momento. Tinha quase certeza de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, algo que sequer poderia ter contado ao médico e pudesse ser importante. Queria saber de todos os indícios que havia deixado para trás para nunca mais cometer o mesmo erro, e por mais que Shou pudesse ficar aborrecido com aquele interrogatório – e de fato estava – não poderia deixar isso de lado.

_- Algumas vezes._

_- Algumas vezes quantas? – _insistira, como se o outro fosse uma criança.

_- Umas duas vezes ou três, se não me engano, mas não foi nada demais..._

_- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?_

_- Já tem algum tempo, não sei dizer. Não era para ter tido tanto trabalho comigo, Shinji. Gomen. Normalmente eu consigo dar conta disso._

_- Shou, a porta estava destrancada e você estava passando mal, chegou até a desmaiar. Era eu quem estava do outro lado da porta, mas poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa mal intencionada. E não ia ter ninguém pra te ajudar e você não teria como se proteger. – _disse, muito sério, odiando pensar nesse tipo de possibilidade. A ideia de vê-lo se machucar de qualquer forma parecia terrível para si. _– Poderia ter sido na PSC, na gravadora, no meio de um live ou até enquanto estivesse na rua, ou dirigindo na estrada. Não é uma questão de dar conta da situação. Você poderia ter se machucado. Por que nunca procurou um médico pra cuidar disso?_

A pergunta estava na ponta da língua. Não aceitava que ele estivesse passando mal sem dizer isso a ninguém. Não era algo tão simples de disfarçar ou suportar sem que alguém percebesse.

_- Não era importante. Eu estava sempre bem o bastante para cumprir a agenda da banda no dia seguinte. – _justificou o loiro, sem parecer incomodado com a pergunta. Mesmo que pudesse desconfiar de suas razões, sabia que Kohara seria capaz sim de ignorar o mal estar em função dos compromissos do Alice Nine. Admirava a disposição de Shou, ver sua dedicação, mas agora estava odiando aquele estoicismo. _- Gomen, Tora. Eu acabei atrapalhando seus planos, mas agora estou me sentindo melhor. Pode ir embora sem problemas._

_- Você quer que eu vá embora? _– perguntou, estranhando aquelas palavras. De onde ele tinha tirado uma ideia daquelas? O que isso significava afinal?

_- Não quero atrapalhar, Shinji. Você já deve ter planos pra hoje._

_- Não te perguntei sobre a minha agenda ou os meus planos, Shou. – _respondera, muito sério, alarmado pela justificativa que Shou lhe dera e já pesando argumentos que o recachassem a ideia de deixa-lo sozinho naquele estado _– Perguntei se quer que eu vá embora._

O silêncio e a hesitação expressos no rosto do loiro lhe deixaram alarmado. O que Shou estava pensando afinal? Por que ele lhe diria algo assim? O vocalista achava mesmo que seria capaz de deixa-lo sozinho pra cair em uma noitada? Achava mesmo que não se importava consigo?

Shinji havia mesmo falhado tanto assim?

_- Acha mesmo que eu te deixaria sozinho nesse estado, Kohara? – _perguntou ansioso pela confirmação do que já imaginava _- É dessa forma que você me enxerga? Eu nunca faria isso._

_- Shinji-kun, não foi isso..._

_- Olha, eu sei que tenho uma tendência a fazer as coisas da forma errada, e em muitas vezes agir como um idiota, você sabe disso como ninguém, mas eu também me esforço para acertar. E dentre todas as pessoas você vale esse esforço. – _disse, olhando nos olhos de Shou, tentando reforçar suas palavras o máximo possível com aquele contato_ – Então isso significa que eu vou ficar aqui, mesmo que não queira. Só vou sair quando tiver certeza de que está bem e não me importa se isso vai demorar um dia ou uma semana. Entendido? _

Tora esperou por alguma resposta. Qualquer palavra ou qualquer gesto visível da parte de Kohara, mas tudo que obteve foi um olhar incrédulo. Diante disso, sustentou o olhar dele em uma tentativa de mostrar que falava sério. Precisava que ele entendesse, acreditasse. Porém, vendo que o clima ficara estranho resolveu não força-lo mais. Simplesmente sorriu e atenuou seu tom de voz para encerrar a situação estranha que causara, temendo que isso pudesse piorar qualquer pensamento que ele tivesse a seu respeito.

_– Agora eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você. O doutor aconselhou a se alimentar antes de tomar o remédio. Se tentar fugir nesse meio tempo eu juro que te tranco nesse quarto, okay? Já volto._

Desde a hora em que saíra do quarto, tratou de cuidar dele da melhor forma possível: havia se esmerado em preparar algo minimamente comestível, marcado os horários em que Shou deveria tomar o remédio receitado por seu médico-parceiro-de-copo, conversando amenidades enquanto assistiam a algum programa qualquer na TV observando-o comer, e agora, sentado ao seu lado, observando-o dormir.

Uma forma muito diferente de passar o tempo. Algo trivial e que não envolvia bares, boates, álcool ou sexo. Algo tedioso para qualquer um a primeira vista, mas que lhe agradava e muito. Gostou de senti-lo menos desconfiado, mais receptivo a sua presença e aos seus cuidados. Ainda de forma desajeitada para ambos, mas muito melhor do que a situação na qual se deparara ao chegar. Ver a descrença refletida nos olhos de Shou o ferira, então qualquer sinal de receptividade significava muito mesmo que, diante da amizade de longa data, isto pudesse se assemelhar a migalhas.

Migalhas ou não, preferia encarar como conquistas. Refletindo sobre os últimos meses, notara que á havia cometido erros demais para querer algo muito melhor do que isso. Agora teria de fazer por merecer. Se era algo que desejava, nada mais justo lutar por isso.

Acarinhou os cabelos claros do outro, pensando em como poderia reconquistar a confiança dele, sem saber muito bem o que fazer e acabou se assustando quando sentiu-o se mexer. Preocupado, cessou o toque, imaginando que Shou pudesse estar se sentindo mal novamente, mas tudo que viu foi o loiro suspirar profundamente em meio ao sono, como se estivesse satisfeito com aquela carícia. Um gesto que fez com que Tora sorrisse, encantado pelo gesto furtivo e disposto a tornar tudo aquilo algo permanente, encarando aquilo como um sinal:

Tinha todas as chances do mundo de fazer aquela história dar certo. Dependeria apenas de si mesmo.

**_Fim_**


End file.
